


Say You Won't Let Go

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, parent philkas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas is thankful one fall morning.





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I'm getting up at 6, yall better be thankful for this one shot

The fresh morning air poured through the open windows in the big house. Philip and Lukas had only moved their two years ago when they left their apartment. The house was pretty, painted a light blue with white clean doors and windows that were almost always open. The kids ran up and down the stairs and through the halls, Philip chasing after them angrily, but not. Philip was too sweet to be angry, unless it was at Lukas for not doing the laundry. Lukas leaned back against the kitchen counter, sipping at his coffee, hiding his smile with the mug. It was mornings like these that he was thankful. Thankful for meeting Philip, even if things didn't go as good as they could've. Thankful that Philip and him chose to do foster care. Thankful that they moved back to Tivoli. Just thankful for everything Philip and him had done together.

Lukas watched at Philip guided their two kids out the door. The first kid, a little boy you could hardly tell was six years old, named Gio, the second kid being a little girl named Sarah who was eight years old. They had been lucky enough to meet them through foster care, adopting them only seven months after they moved in, thankfully keeping the brother and sister together. Philip glanced over his shoulder, flashing Lukas a smile. He pulled his jacket off of the back of the door, slipping his feet into his shoes, his hair still messy on his head and his sweat pants hanging low, showing the waistline of his boxers.

"I'll walk them to the stop!" He called, already walking the two kids out the door and off the front porch. 

Lukas couldn't help but think about how Philip smiled that exact same way when they met.

~ 

Lukas stuffed his hands in his pocket, shuffling back and forth outside of the convenience store. He was gonna do it, he was finally going to talk to the boy. Not like he had been planning it out for a little over a week, no, definitely not. He ran his fingers through his hair, stepping through the door and into the convenience store. He waved at the clerk, giving him an awkward smile, automatically knowing that they're thinking he's gonna rob the place. As if he'd steal a bag of off brand chips. He rolled his eyes at the thought. 

Walking down past every aisle, he chewed at his lip, freezing when he saw the boy with the chocolate curls and leather jacket, playing with his lower lip as he read over the different brands of chips. Lukas took a deep breath, walking down the aisle, stepping up next to him, only a few feet away. 

Philip didn't look up and Lukas thanked god for it because he was sure he wouldn't be able to speak if Philip talked to him first. 

Lukas looked at Philip, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey.." 

Philip turned his head, smiling at Lukas over his shoulder. "Hey.. aren't you in my biology class?" 

Lukas felt his chest flutter and ache at the same time. He nodded slowly, not to answer Philips question but to the realization that what he was feeling was way more than curiosity. 

~ 

Lukas pushed himself off of the counter, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, walking towards the front windows, watching out them as he leaned against it.

Philip had them both holding his hand, their tiny hands barely comparing to Philips big ones. Their backpacks were clinging tight to their bodies along with their sweaters. The crunching of leaves came paired hand and hand with the crisp morning air, both things welcoming fall. 

~ 

Lukas nodded, his eyes falling to the ground, heat flooding his cheeks and throughout the rest of his body. "Yeah.. Lukas."

"I'm Philip." Philip turned all the way around and god, Lukas couldn't breathe.

Lukas almost didn't reply but then Philip raised his eyebrows and Lukas realized he'd been staring at him like some freak. "I'm.. uh.. I was wondering.. you always have that camera and I've seen you take pictures of the flowers next to the school.. I do motocross."

Philip didn't seem to connect the two. "Cool."

"You know what that is?"

It was Philips turn to take a few seconds to reply. His cheeks turned a bright pink. "Yeah, who doesn't?"

Lukas let out a sigh of relief, nodding. "I know, right?" 

Philip nodded and Lukas knew he had to be confident.

"I was wondering if you'd like to film me.. riding and stuff."

Something must've caught Philip off guard because his face changed quickly before he nodded. "Yeah, definitely." He smiled.

Lukas felt a grin spread across his cheeks. "Cool. Let me give you my number."

Philip pulled his phone out, handing it to Lukas, their hands bumping together, causing Lukas' stomach to tie itself in knots. 

Why was he so nervous? 

~ 

Lukas felt two arms wrap around his waist and he couldn't help but push back against their touch.

"What are you thinking about?" Philip whispered.

Lukas must've been thinking for a long time, or maybe their bus was early. He didn't know or care, he loved having Philip back and close. "Who says I'm thinking?"

"The zoned out look on your face." Philip laughed against Lukas' neck, a small smallmile tickling it. 

"Whatever." Lukas scoffed, turning around only to have Philip take the coffee out of his hands and sipping it, giving Lukas a look that read 'I dealt with our kids this morning, I deserve this.'

"Thinking about divorcing me?"

Lukas chuckled. "Maybe."

"I call dibs on our dog."

"What about dibs on me?" 

"You obviously don't know what a divorce means." Philip teased, tangling his hand in Lukas' shirt, pulling him closer, pressing his forehead to Lukas' chin. 

The world was quiet for a moment.

"Were you thinking about me?" 

Lukas smiled, kissing Philips forehead. "Maybe." 

Definitely.

"Was it good?"

"Maybe."

"You're a tease." 

Lukas scoffed, kissing Philip. "But you love me." 

Philip had already walked away, but he turned and glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Lukas. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanna thank my wonderful gf for putting the song Say You Won't Let Go on her playlist for me because I was listening to it when I got inspired


End file.
